In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space thereof that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators can cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated into a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators have tended to increase in size, and multi-functions have been applied to refrigerators as dietary life changes and high-quality are pursued. Accordingly, refrigerators of various structures with consideration of user convenience and energy efficiency are being brought to the market. For example, a refrigerator may include a separate storage space that is defined in a door, and a home bar door for opening or closing the separate storage space is provided to store foods in the storage space.